prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Martin
| birth_place = Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Columbia, South Carolina | billed = | trainer = The Fabulous Moolah Joyce Grable Leilani Kai | debut = 1979 | retired = 1999 }} Judy Hardee (October 8, 1955) is a former female professional wrestler known as Judy Martin. Martin is a former WWF Women's Tag Team Champion. She held the title with partner Leilani Kai as the Glamour Girls. The Glamour Girls also held the LPWA Tag Team titles. She is one of the first American wrestlers, male or female, to employ the use of the move commonly known as a Powerbomb. Professional wrestling career Early career and training Martin first learned about women's wrestling after approaching wrestlers Blackjack Mulligan and Dick Murdoch after a match in South Carolina. IN 1979, she began training with The Fabulous Moolah, Joyce Grable, and Leilani Kai. She then began her career with a tour of Japan. World Wrestling Federation In 1981, Martin competed in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF)'s women's tag-team division, original partnering with Candy Malloy. She also often partnered with Leilani Kai and occasionally Donna Christanello. Martin also challenged champion Wendi Richter for the WWF Women's title as part of The Fabulous Moolah's stable of wrestlers that included Spider Lady, Mad Maxine, and Leilani Kai. Kai and Martin were awarded the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship from champions Velvet McIntyre and Desiree Petersen in 1985. After touring on the independent circuit and Japan for a few years, Martin and Kai returned to the WWF, repackaged as the platinum haired The Glamour Girls. The duo appeared at the first Survivor Series in 1987 as part of then champion Sherri Martel's team to face the Fabulous Moolah's team. Martel's team consisting of Martel, The Glamour Girls (Leilani Kai and Judy Martin), Dawn Marie, and Donna Christanello lost to The Fabulous Moolah's team consisting of Moolah, Velvet McIntyre, Rockin' Robin, and the Japanese imports, the Jumping Bomb Angels (Noriyo Tateno and Itsuki Yamazaki). The Glamour Girls (managed by Jimmy Hart) feuded for much of 1988 with The Jumping Bomb Angels for the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship. The two teams staged an epic two out of three falls match at the first Royal Rumble event in 1988, with the Bomb Angels capturing the gold. Kai and Martin recaptured the title months later in Japan before the belts were once again abandoned. In 1989, Martin wrestled Rockin' Robin for the WWF Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble. She continued to challenge Robin for approximately six months, until the WWF phased out the women's division. American Wrestling Association After leaving the WWF in 1989, Martin joined the American Wrestling Association (AWA) to compete for the AWA World Women's Championship. She first feuded with reigning champion Wendi Richter, but was unsuccessful. After Richter left the company, she wrestled Candi Devine in a match to determine the new champion on December 6, 1989, which Devine won. Ladies Professional Wrestling Association The Glamour Girls then surfaced in the newly formed Ladies Professional Wrestling Association (LPWA), managed by Adnan El Kassey. They wrestled as both a tag team and in singles competition as top contenders to LPWA Champion Susan Sexton's title. After months of feuding with Tag Team Champions Misty Blue Simmes and Heidi Lee Morgan (Team America), The Girls finally captured the LPWA Tag Team Title. They feuded with teams like the Bad, Black, & Beautiful; The New Team America (Misty Blue Simmes and Alison Royal), and Bambi and Malia Hosaka (who the duo faced at the only LPWA pay-per-view, LPWA Super Ladies Showdown) before the LPWA folded in 1992. World Championship Wrestling While working in the LPWA, Martin also made appearances in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). On the October 19, 1991 edition of WCW Saturday Night, Martin wrestled Bambi, but the match was interrupted when Madusa interfered. Then on the October 26 edition of WCW WorldWide, Martin lost a match to Madusa. WCW was phasing out the women wrestlers and focusing more attention on the valets, so Martin disappeared shortly thereafter. Professional Girl Wrestling Association Martin then became embroiled in a feud with fellow veteran, Susan Green, who was then the Professional Girl Wrestling Association (PGWA) champion. In a mixed tag team match where the title was on the line, Martin's male partner, Thunderfoot, pinned Green's ally, George South, to win the tag match, and the women's belt automatically went to Judy. One month later, Green met Martin in a proper singles match with the title on the line, and Susan pinned Judy to regain the belt. Personal life After her retirement, Martin worked in law enforcement and then transcribed medical records. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Judy Drop'' (Fireman's carry powerslam) **Powerbomb *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart **Adnan El Kassey **"Queen Christopher Love" (Bert Prentice) **The Fabulous Moolah **James Mitchell Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' **All Pacific Championship (1 time) *'Ladies Professional Wrestling Association' **LPWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Leilani Kai *'Professional Girl Wrestling Association' **PGWA Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA United States Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Leilani Kai External links * Profile * Judy Martin at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWF Women's Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1979 debuts Category:1999 retirements